Generating power sustainably and reliably from regenerative sources is one of the greatest challenges facing mankind in the upcoming post-oil years. It is expected that the world energy demand will continue to increase with population growth. The ability to generate clean reliable power is the key to world prosperity. Probably the most environmentally friendly means of generating power is by using the kinetic energy contained in the wind. Windmills can be constructed at both on-shore and off-shore sites that are known to have reliable winds. However, it is well known that one of the key problems facing windmills is that varying wind speeds seldom correlate with power demands from the grid side of this energy chain. Another problem is that because of their high rotational speed, windmills have killed many thousands of birds. Because of this, public resistance to windmills has increased. The present invention is a large windmill that can dramatically increase electrical production by having the ability to turn many more electrical generators on a single installation than the present day single-generator windmills. Depending on the power needs of the grid, the present invention would be able to turn any number of generators.